Regalos
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: UA. Sasuke Uchiha, un niño rico mimado solo quiere una cosa para su cumpleaños y solo existe una persona que puede darselo SasuNaru. Two-shot.
1. Mi primer regalo

**N/A- Bueno este fic lo escribi para el cumple de sasuke, que yo se que es hasta mañana, pero como es un two-shot decidi publicarlo desde hoy y mañana estara el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, un muñequito de gaara y un poster si, naruto la serie le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama**

**Dedicado a: Xime-chan que hoy es su cumple **

**Cápitulo 1: mi primer regalo.**

Como hijo de familia rica, siempre había obtenido lo que deseaba con solo mencionarlo, lo cual creaba aburrimiento y monotonía en su vida- que a pesar de ser muy corta estaba llena de lujos con los que cualquier persona común y corriente soñaría-. La frase "lucha por lo que quieres" no estaba en su diccionario, todo se le daba sin que tuviera que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y eso, no le agradaba nada, a veces en su mente se imaginaba como habría sido tener una vida común y corriente.

O sí, esa era la vida que tenia por haber nacido como un Uchiha- la familia mas rica de aquella ciudad, por no decir que la única que salía de los estándares-; una vida llena de lujos, pero también de mentiras y personas que solo estaban interesadas en el dinero. Ahora entendía más el porque su hermano Itachi- mayor por 5 años, de ojos y cabello negro, pero que poseía unas ojeras marcadas- lo abandonara poco después de la muerte de sus padres cuando solo tenia 7 años y emprendiera una nueva vida lejos de tanto lujo. Como buen hermano menor, él, Sasuke Uchiha, -de ojos y cabellos de un profundo negro- siguiendo los pasos de su hermano intentara- sin mucho éxito- escapar de aquella vida y de aquel lugar que se veía obligado a llamar "hogar".

Pero aun recordaba el día que su vida monótona y llena de soledad cambió. El día de su cumpleaños numero trece, mientras llevaba acabo otro intento más por escapar…

_Estaba corriendo a lo más que sus piernas le daban por la ciudad, llevaba una camisa azul con el cuello amplio y unos jeans negros. Pero al dar vuelta en una esquina tropezó con un chico rubio de orbes azules, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_-fíjate por donde caminas dobe- dijo usando un tono frío, hacer amigos no era precisamente su mejor habilidad, especialmente con su carácter fío y altanero._

_-¡¡Tú eras quien iba corriendo!!- se defendió el rubio que parecía tener doce años, llevaba una sudadera naranja con algunos toques de azul y unos pantalones naranjas. Sasuke se quedo mirando unos pocos segundos esos hermosos orbes azules que poseía aquel chico._

_-Ag no importa- se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse, este se sorprendió mas no rechazo el gesto.- Mira aunque no sea mi culpa yo… l-lo siento- no estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras y mucho menos a expresarlas, pero sentía que debía decirlas en esa ocasión. _

_-disculpas aceptadas- le dirigió una sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara y por su tez blanca fue muy difícil de ocultar- mi nombre es Naruto ¿y el tuyo tebayo?-_

_-Sasuke- prefirió mantener en oculto su apellido, porque sabia que si lo decía el chico que tenia delante comenzaría a tratarle diferente. En eso la lluvia comenzó a caer y comenzó poco a poco a hacerse más fuerte._

_-Nee Sasuke ¿no quieres venir a mi casa mientras pasa la lluvia? No queda muy lejos de aquí- preguntó con ilusión, rara vez cruzaba más de dos palabras con otra persona que no fuera su padre adoptivo._

_-Sí- contestó sin pensar mucho, causando alegría en Naruto._

_Luego de caminar no más de cinco minutos llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos, subieron al segundo piso, dieron vuelta a la derecha y entraron en la puerta de la esquina._

_-perdona el desorden, pero no recibo visitas muy seguido- se excusó al abrir la puerta y prender las luces, dejando ver el pequeño apartamento todo desordenado._

_-"luce un poco pequeño para que vivan más de dos personas"- pensó Sasuke mientras observaba e inspeccionaba el lugar con la vista. El lugar constaba de una pequeña sala, una cocina, al fondo podia ver otro cuarto y al lado de este una pequeña mesa con dos sillas._

_-Si quieres puedes sentarte por ahí- señalo la pequeña mesa, el moreno se sentó después de mover unas cuantas cosas para poder pasar-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo jugo de naranja, clamato y leche- Al escuchar 'clamato' Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos, era su bebida favorita, pero sus tutores no le dejaban consumirla, porque según ellos "no estaba a su altura"._

_-Clamato- dijo ocultando su emoción por volver a tomar es deliciosa bebida._

_-Está bien- Llenó un vaso hasta por el borde con clamato y el otro poco más de la mitad con jugo. Se sentó en la mesita y entrego el vaso de clamato al moreno._

_-Oye dobe ¿y tus padres?- pregunto con curiosidad, recordando que en aquel lugar no podían vivir más de dos personas._

_-Mi padre murió poco después de que yo naciera y de mi madre no se nada- Naruto al ver la cara que puso Sasuke al enterarse, rápidamente agregó- pero no estoy solo, Iruka-sensei me ha cuidado como si fuera su hijo- miro unos segundos el reloj- ¿y que hay de ti Sasuke?-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir dobe?- preguntó, aún sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, pero simplemente nunca nadie preguntaba acerca de eso._

_-No me llames dobe, teme y me refiero a que ¿y tus padres? Ya es tarde, deben estar preocupados- volvió a posar su mirada en el reloj, comprobando que, en efecto, ya era tarde._

_-ellos murieron cuando tenia siete- dijo como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratara._

_-lo siento, yo no sabia…- aunque su voz demostraba que pensaba que no debería de haber hecho esa pregunta, en el fondo estaba alegre de conocer a alguien que conocía la soledad de una forma por lo menos un poco parecida a la suya._

_-No es nada, mis tutores me cuidan, aunque no creo que me estén buscando- tomó un poco de su vaso y miro por la ventana que se encontraba en lo que parecia la cocina._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó conducido por la curiosidad._

_-porque deben estar muy ocupados escondiendo mi ausencia en la fiesta- Su tono era de completa despreocupación, realmente no le importaba mucho si lo buscaban o no._

_-¿fiesta?- conocía las fiestas, pero nunca había tenido una en su vida._

_-Es que hoy cumplo trece años- dijo restándole importancia y es que hacia mucho que no disfrutaba su cumpleaños._

_-entonces- Naruto se levanto de su puesto y se acerco a Sasuke dándole un abrazo amistoso casi fraternal- feliz cumpleaños-_

_Miró con sorpresa a quien ahora le estaba dando un abrazo, mas no lo deshizo, sentía una felicidad inmensa por haber escuchado aquellas palabras, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien a quien acaba de conocer hacia unas pocas horas lo estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera?_

_-gra-gracias –contestó en un pequeño estado de shock causado por las acciones del rubio._

_- y ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿qué debería darte como regalo?- se separó de él y se puso en una pose pensativa._

_-Nada- contestó cortante._

_-¿Nada?- alzó una ceja sorprendido- pero debe de haber algo que quieras-_

_-bueno hay algo…- al ver la cara de Naruto de "dime o te molestare hasta que lo hagas" completó-… un amigo verdadero-_

_-deseo concedido- tomó el meñique de Sasuke con el suyo y los junto en señal de promesa, el moreno solo sonrió, pero lo hizo de manera… sincera._

_-te ves lindo cuando sonríes- estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Sasuke a la vez que provocaron en él una mueca de enojo._

_Después de eso estuvieron hablando desde pequeñeces como "¿de qué color es tu casa?" hasta cosas un poco más profundas como "¿Qué te gusta más?"._

_De un momento a otro tocaron a la puerta y cuando el rubio fue a abrir, de inmediato unos hombres con gabardina negra, lentes y sombreros del mismo color entraron- Naruto pudo ver como tenían el emblema de la familia Uchiha en el brazo derecho- y tomaron a Sasuke a la fuerza por los brazos._

_-¿qui-quiénes son ellos?- preguntó señalando a aquellos que querían llevarse a su mejor amigo, pero aun más importante ¿Qué querían con Sasuke?_

_-mis guardaespaldas- bufó molesto ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? Por fin tenía un amigo que no se fijaba en cuanto había en su cuenta bancaria._

_-¿Tus guardaespaldas?- preguntó incrédulo, solo había una forma de que ellos fuesen sus guardaespaldas- ¿Eres un…?_

_-Sí- corto la pregunta- soy un Uchiha- giro su mirada hacia otro lado, no tenia el valor de mirarle a los ojos- supongo que ya no querrás ser mi amigo-_

_-idiota- Naruto tenía su cabeza baja y los puños apretados- yo nunca rompo una promesa- levanto su cara y obligó a Sasuke a mirarle- no me importa que seas un rico presumido, sigues siendo mi amigo-_

_-usuratonkashi- contestó con una sonrisa prepotente para luego dirigir una cruel y fría mirada, que congelaría hasta el infierno, a sus guardaespaldas- bájenme, iré por mi cuenta- _

_-Si obocchama (1)- de inmediato temiendo lo que Sasuke pudiera llegar a hacer, lo soltaron._

_-Usuratonkashi al parecer me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día- hizo un ademan con la mano derecha y camino hasta la puerta._

_-¡Nao me llames así baka! ¡Y tenlo por seguro!- lo acompaño hasta la puerta y a modo de despedida le dio un "suave" golpe en… la espalda._

Y hace nueve años de eso, Naruto sin duda alguna le había dado aquel día el mejor regalo de todos: un amigo, y así al siguiente año cuando Naruto volvió a preguntar "¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños?" Sasuke le dijo que todo lo que quería era su presencia en la aburrida fiesta que organizaban sus tutores y le hizo prometer que ese seria siempre su regalo, a menos que él le dijera que quería algo más aparte de su presencia. Así que Naruto hacia hasta lo imposible por estar en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

* * *

(1) obocchama (perdonen si esta mal escrito) es como se llama a los hijos de familias ricas.

N/A- les gustó??

¿Reviews?


	2. Mi segundo y mejor regalo

**N/A- Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí el segundo y ultimo capitulo de la serie, que en realidad era un one-shot, pero estaba muy largo, Feliz cumple Sasuke ya eres todo un vengandor de 17 años, ia tas viejo ¬¬ naa nu es cierto x3  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, un muñequito de gaara y un poster si, naruto la serie le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama**

**Dedicado a: Kariina que espero y lo que tenga sea solo una alergia, porque si no quien sabe hasta cuando tendre sus llaves x3  
**

**Cápitulo 1: mi primer regalo.**

Pedirle matrimonio seria y no seria algo apresurado, porque se la ha pasado mandándole indirectas los últimos seis años, desde aquel primer beso "accidental" hasta ese "accidental" toque en su retaguardia. Pero para no arriesgarse a un "no" rotundo y una devolución de un anillo que probablemente se quedaría viendo durante horas, días y semanas, solo se declararía.

Y aquel día llegó, su mansión elegantemente decorada para una fiesta de gala, sus tutores sonriendo a los invitados que iban llegando y el cumpleañero… tan amargado como siempre, sólo veía su reloj y a la puerta en espera de que cierto rubio llegara. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin blanco con una camiseta negra y una corbata blanca, elección de sus sirvientas, ya que él odiaba ponerse ese tipo de trajes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!- le gritó Naruto desde la entrada, pasó de sus tutores, como si estos solo estuvieran pintados en la pared, cosa que los enfureció, y fue directo a darle un abrazo al amargado cumpleañero.

-Llegas tarde usuratonkashi- le reprochó sin corresponder el abrazo, para luego agregar con burla- ¿va a nevar? Es la primera vez en estos nueve años que te veo con un traje como ese-

Naruto llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata gris, muy contrario a los colores que siempre solía llevar, fuesen fiestas informales o formales, era raro verle sin su chaqueta naranja o algo de un color un poco más… llamativo.

-Hinata me sugirió ponerme este- dijo mostrando una mejor perspectiva del traje.

-Pues no tiene mala vista- comentó en voz baja observando de reojo como le quedaba de maravilla aquel traje.- Ya que mencionas a Hinata ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Muy bien, aunque no podrá ayudarme en el restaurante, porque en unos días se me casa- saco un pañuelo y fingió secarse las lágrimas- mi hermanita se me casa-

-No es tu hermana- le cortó Sasuke.

-Pero es como si lo fuera, en fin cumpleañero, ¿éste año no quieres otra cosa aparte de mi presencia? ¿No quieres ir a comer un enorme tazón de ramen?-

-dobe sabes que no me gusta el ramen- y antes de que Naruto hiciera otro de sus muchos intentos para que el moreno fuera con él a comer ramen, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que llevaba un kimono rojo y el pelo recogido en una coleta se acerco a Sasuke.

-em… Sasuke-kun feliz cumpleaños- dijo sonrojada dándole un pequeño paquete dorado, Sasuke lo tomó y se lo dio a uno de sus sirvientes que iba pasando por ahí.

-gracias- contestó serio sin hacer mucho caso a la muchacha, mas al ver que no se iba, decidió preguntar- ¿Quién eres?-

-Sakura Haruno- respondió la chica emocionada por la pregunta y armándose de valor continúo- Sasuke-kun ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?-

Al oír esas palabras Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón de solo imaginar que Sasuke pudiese decir que sí a esa proposición, y el porque de eso era un secreto del cual nadie debía de enterarse.

-No- contestó frío y cortante- no estoy interesado-

Al oír lo ultimo, la chica no tuvo más opción que irse derrotada.

-¿¡Sasuke qué te pasa!?- comentó Naruto cuando la pelirrosa se fue- era una chica muy linda, ¿por qué la rechazas?-

-porque me gusta alguien más- dijo en voz baja, pero que cierto rubio alcanzó a oír y oírlo sintió que su corazón se hacia pedazos por esas palabras.

-¿y quién es ese alguien?- preguntó ocultando su voz quebrada y triste.

-pues…- miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que ni sus tutores o esas chicas que sólo esperaban casarse con un millonario lo estuvieran vigilando, de hecho lo estaban, pero no más de lo normal- te digo en el balcón-

Fueron hasta el balcón, seguidos por las miradas de aquellas chicas superficiales, y se sentaron en unas sillas de jardín de color blanco, ya era de noche, la fiesta seguramente se prolongaría hasta la madrugada, pero Sasuke se marcharía mucho antes.

-¿y bien? ¿Me dirás quien es la afortunada que conquistó al 'cubito-de-hielo-uchiha'?- hizo tono de burla cuando le recordó al moreno su viejo apodo de cuando fueron juntos a la preparatoria.

-¿y quién dijo que era una chica?- le preguntó con un tono neutral, de la vida que llevaba había aprendido a dejar sus emociones, la mayor parte del tiempo, de lado a la hora de hablar.

-¿Es un chico?- preguntó con sorpresa y un disimulado tono de alegría- Con que no me digas que es tu hermano- agregó en un tono burlón.

-Aquella vez no fue mi intención decir eso- ¿No podía olvidar ese pequeño incidente? Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo cuando en vez de escuchar "¿Quién te gusta Sasuke?" escuchó "¿A quién extrañas Sasuke?" En definitiva no volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos desde aquella vez.

-como digas- posó su vista en el cielo estrellado, una noche de verano despejada, unos momentos con su mejor amigo en el balcón, sólo había una cosa que deseaba en ese momento, pero dudaba que fuese a convertirse en realidad.- ya dime quien es, el chico que se ha robado tu corazón de hielo-

-no tengo un corazón de hielo- contestó evadiendo dar una respuesta clara.

-deja de evadir mi pregunta, ¿Quién te robo el corazón?- clavó su mirada azul en los ojos negros de Sasuke, dejando en claro que quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

-…- agachó su mirada como si el piso fuera lo más interesante del mundo y luego de unos minutos de entero silencio volteó a ver a Naruto- antes de contestar, no importa lo que diga ¿seguiremos siendo amigos dobe?-

-por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos Sasuke, si no dejamos de serlo aquel día que tiraste mi ramen a la basura, no lo dejaremos de ser porque me digas quien te gusta- sonrió para darle confianza a Sasuke y le dijera quien le había ganado su corazón.

-me gu-gus-…- no podía decirlo, por más que le daba las ordenes a su garganta, de esta no salía ni una sola palabra- dobe no puedo decirlo, pero te daré pistas-

-un momento ¿significa que conozco a esa persona?- bueno al menos ahora tendría una idea clara de a quien debía felicitar por ganarse el amor de Sasuke y también de a quien tenia que causarle un "accidente".

-Mi corazón se acelera con solo verlo, sus ojos son más hermosos que el mismo cielo, es un idiota, pero aun así le quiero, es despistado e inocente, buen compañero y excelente amigo y lo más importante de todo- Naruto no tenia ni idea de quien podría tratarse- cuando éramos niños, me dio el mejor regalo del universo, ¿ya sabes quien es?-

-Ni idea- contestó sincero e inocente.

-te daré una ultima pista- se levantó de su silla y se apoyó en el barandal- no tiene ni idea de que estoy hablando de él-

-Sasuke, no me digas que ¿tú…?- estaba sorprendido de que si quiera él figurara como una posibilidad, pero no, no podía ser- "somos solo amigos, él no puede quererme, esto tiene que ser un sueño, pero si lo es… no quiero despertar"-

-Sí Naruto, estoy enamorado… de ti- que bien se sentía desahogarse, dejar salir esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo- comprendo que te alejes, no tienes que quedarte-

Seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, no tenia el valor suficiente de enfrentarlo. Que ironía, él, un Uchiha que había enfrentado a todos y no le rendía cuentas a nadie, que su palabra era absoluta y su voluntad era ley, no tenia las suficientes agallas para mirar a la cara a la persona a la cual le acababa de declarar sus sentimientos.

-Sigues siendo igual de idiota, que cuando éramos niños- le respondió, tenía sus puños apretados, pero su mirada estaba firmemente clavada en los ojos del moreno- ¿No se te ocurrió que yo podría estar enamorado de ti?-

-pero somos hombres- ¿era verdad lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? ¿Naruto acababa de declarársele? Por unos momentos creyó que tal vez eran solo alucinaciones, causadas por su desesperado deseo de que ese rubio fuera solamente de él.

-¿y eso que?- en un suave movimiento obligó a Sasuke a mirarle directo a los ojos- si hay algo que Iruka-sensei me enseñó muy bien, es que en el amor no importa el genero si ambas personas se aman-

-¿Entonces tú…?-

-Sí, te amo Sasuke- y sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de procesar aquellas palabras, unió sus labios a los suyos en un suave y tierno beso, al separarse Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

-Cásate conmigo- tal vez por el whisky que se había tomado en la fiesta o por las acciones del rubio era que había dicho eso.

-¿no te parece algo apresurado?- le cuestionó, no era que no se quisiese casar con el moreno, pero es que se acababan de declarar- ¿no te parece mejor esperar un poco?-

-Está bien, se mi novio un tiempo y luego nos casamos- tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo acarició con una ternura que ni él sabia que tenía.

-Considéralo una promesa- y para sellar esa promesa, así como había tomado el menique de Sasuke aquella vez, se posesiono de sus labios a señal de promesa.

Naruto sin duda alguna era el único que podía darle los mejores regalos a aquel Uchiha mimado, que a pesar de tenerlo todo, siempre le había faltado algo especial, de niño: un amigo verdadero y ahora como adulto: un amor verdadero e incondicional. Ambas cosas se las dio un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que a pesar de haber crecido sin sus padres biológicos tenía una gran energía y alegría por vivir y perseguir sus sueños… sin duda alguna, no importando las condiciones, llegarían a ser realmente felices con ayuda del otro…

* * *

N/A Este fue mi primer Au, así que espero haberlo hecho bien, cualquier critica constructiva, elogios, cartas asesinas (?) y demases son bienvenidos solo dejen un review!

¿Reviews?


End file.
